


Teenager Life of Haechan

by imbetweenmarkchan



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfiction, Jaeno, M/M, Yaoi, kpop, markhyuck, nomin, taeten - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetweenmarkchan/pseuds/imbetweenmarkchan
Summary: Haechan bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama dua tahun terakhir melalui ketikan yang ia buat.





	1. Introduce

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca

Hai, nama gue Lee Donghyuck. Biasa dipanggil Haechan. Gue tuh bisa dibilang anak yang biasa aja. Gue gak terlalu terkenal. Ya pokoknya biasa aja tapi temen gue ya banyak. Dan gue punya cerita yang bakalan gue ceritain disini. Banyak banget yang gue lewati, termasuk cerita cinta gue. Banyakan tentang cintanya sih. Tapi ya, gitu deh.

Banyak banget kejadian yang konyol selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Tahun pertama gue, tahun kedua gue... Konyol semua dan ada yang bikin sedih. But I promise you, its just a bit. Gak banyak-banyak kok!

Pokoknya, cerita gue ini tuh sumpah demi apapun. Receh banget. Dan mini-faedah (lmao). 

Oh iya, gue gak suka kalo ada orang close-minded baca cerita gue. Apalagi kalo ngasih komen-komenan yang ngehate gitu. Jadi gak usah lo baca. Karena gue gak suka kalo ada orang yang gak suka terhadap sesuatu tapi berkobar-kobar ngomongnya. Kalo gak suka mending disimpen aja di dalem hati.

Hmm... Kayaknya gue kebanyakan basa-basi dan cingcongnya jadi... Ok.

(Gue ga tau ya ini udah beta atau belum karena gue make ao3 ya make doang jadi ga ngerti)


	2. Tahun Pertama: New School, New friends, New life.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Rasanya seneng tapi deg-degan. Kadang didalam pikiran gue suka terlintas macam-macam hal kayak, kelas baru gue gimana, toiletnya bersih atau nggak, banyak cogan atau nggak, temennya baik apa nggak, dan segala macem.

Dulu gue inget pas gue pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki gue di sekolah, koridornya rame. Riuh banget. Tapi seru, sih. Karena gue anak baru jadi gue kalem-kalem aja. Ada sih temen gue yang dulu satu sekolah sama gue masuk kesini. Lee Jeno namanya. Orangnya itu lumayan tinggi, putih gitu, terus kalo senyum matanya nyipit gitu. Apalagi kalo ketawa, beuh.. Matanya tenggelem, bro!

Gue dan Jeno itu temen tapi kayak sodara. Dia suka main ke rumah gue, nginep, dan emaknya akrab banget sama emak gue. Ya gitu lah. Jujur, dulu gue pernah suka gitu sama dia. Tapi, gue ngerasa kalo gue itu kena dude-zone. Jadi, lama-lama perasaan gue ilang gitu aja.

Back to my first day, gue jalan kayak orang bego dan nyari kelas gue. Sambil nyari Jeno. Kemana tuh orang... Tapi, gak nemu jadi gue bodo so much aja sama Jeno. Yang penting gue duduk aja.

Eh, terus ya. Pas gue jalan, ada orang nepuk pundak gue dari belakang. Gue nengok aja. Tau nya, ada cowok rambutnya pirang, tinggi, bawa-bawa bola basket gitu. Inget banget dia pake kemeja flanel warna biru gelap. 

Gue bingung mau apa, jadi gue nanya aja, "Ada apa?"

"Ehm... Ga kenapa-napa sih. Cuma heran aja. Gerak-gerik lo kayak bingung gitu. Kenapa?" tanya cowok itu.

"Mau ke kelas." jawab gue.

"Oh gitu. Kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"1A" jawab gue singkat.

"1A?! 1A bukan disini. Ini mah bagiannya kelas 2. Kelas 1 ada di bawah." jawabnya.

Gue nepuk kening gue dan keliatan banget begonya, "Yah, gue kesasar." 

"Gak papa lah. Masih baru ini. Hmm... Mau gue temenin gak?" tanya dia.

"Gak usah deh. Nanti ngerepotin lo." jawab gue ke dia.

"Gak masalah kok. Belom bel ini. Ayolah, nanti kalo lo kesasar lagi, gimana? Lo gak mau kesasar lagi, kan?" dia nawarin gue.

Omongan dia ada benernya juga sih. Nanti kalo gue kesasar lagi yang ada makin ribet. Jadi gue ngangguk aja dan jalan di belakang dia. "Eh, jalannya jangan di belakang gue dong. Nanti lo dikira ngikutin gue." kata dia, "Samping gue aja." dan dia narik lengan kanan gue supaya di samping dia.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Duh, susah lah nyeritainnya." jawab dia.

Gue pun memilih untuk diem meskipun gue masih bingung ada apaan sampe gue dibelakang aja disuruh disamping dia. Tapi... duh gue kegirangan seneng aja gitu. Cowok ganteng kayak gitu ke gue. Bahagianya bukan main!

"Nah, ini 1A." kata dia dan kita berhenti di depan kelas 1A. Gak kerasa yak jalannya. Padahal cuma bentar.

"Oh, makasih ya, sunbae. Maaf kalo bahasa ngomong gue gak sopan gitu karena gue orangnya gak kalem. Hehe." ucap gue.

"Santai aja kali. Gak masalah kok." jawab dia.

"Eh, masa lo gak tau nama gue sih. Kan kalo gak tau, gak afdol mau ngucapin makasihnya juga. Nama gue Mark Lee. Panggil aja Mark." ucap cowok yang gue baru tau namanya itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gue pun balas dengan berjabar tangan dengan dia. "Nama lo siapa?" tanya Mark.

"Nama gue―"

"Chan! Masuk sini, buruan!" Jeno memotong omongan gue.

"Iya, tunggu dulu kek jing." ucap gue ke Jeno.

"Ehm... Nama gue―"

"Ah, lama lo. Ayo sini." ucap Jeno sambil narik lengan kiri gue dan lengan kanan gue terlepas. Eh, gue baru sadar loh abis jabatan tangan gue belum lepas tangan gue. Gue pun ngasih 'maaf-tapi-nanti-kita-bisa-kenalan-lagi-sampai-nanti' looking ke dia dan dia ngerespon kayak ngasih eye contact iya-gak-papa sambil ngedadahin gue. Gue pun ke arah Jeno dan gue marah ke dia.

"JENO LO SAHABAT TERLOLOT. BANGKE LO TAI KENAPA LO NARIK-NARIK GUE?" tanya gue.

"Eh, maapin gue atuh." jawab dia. Tapi gue diemin aja.

"Maap maap. Lo gak liat gue lagi ngobrol sama cogan? Sunbae kita tau gak? Gue tuh kesasar terus dia baik banget sampe nganterin gue kesini." omel gue ke Jeno.

"Yaudah maap, gue bakalan ngelakuin apapun sebagai tebusannya. Tapi, gue mau nanya dulu."

"Apaan?" tanya gue.

"Itu. Lo kenal gak? Gue kayaknya pernah liat orangnya di buku tahunan SD lo." ucapnya sambil nunjuk seseorang.

Anjir. Gue sekelas sama Jaemin. Lama gak ketemu. Padahal dia kan pindah ke Daegu sehabis kelulusan. Wah, seneng gue.

"Oh, iya. Itu temen gue, si Jaemin. Kenapa?" tanya gue dengan sedikit judes.

"Kenalin gue dong ke dia. Dia manis, tau. Gue suka yang manis-manis, nih."

"Ih, ogah." gue enggan buat bantuin Jeno karena masih kesel sama kejadian yang tadi.

"Tebusannya jadi dobel deh." ucap dia sambil ngatupin tangannya. Pas dipikir-pikir lagi ya tawarannya bagus juga. Kalo gitu kan gue bisa minta tolong buat ketemu sama Mark lagi supaya bisa kenalan dengan baik. Kalo tadi kan kesannya buru-buru banget. Ditambah noh kutil monyet narik tangan gue.

"Yaudah." jawab singkat gue.

Dia pun loncat-loncat dan ngasih jurus senyum manisnya dia ke gue tapi di gue gak ada manis manisnya. "Haechan! Makasih banyak!! Bespren gue banget lo!"

Halah, tai.  
Lo kan suka buli gue dulu.  
Dasar kutil sialan.  
Pergi, lo.  
Eh, jangan deh.  
Nanti ga bisa gue budakin. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca hingga selesai.


End file.
